


Психология мистера Вустера

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Однажды Берти удается по-настоящему удивить Дживса. И не только удивить.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 27





	Психология мистера Вустера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Psychology of Mr. Wooster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189863) by [pandapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapony/pseuds/pandapony). 



Хотя, конечно, с моей стороны неразумно делиться столь компрометирующими меня воспоминаниями в личных мемуарах, я чувствую необъяснимое желание воспроизвести для будущих поколений события, касающиеся моих отношений с нанимателем, мистером Вустером.

Однажды вечером мистер Вустер вернулся из своего клуба очень поздно. Я уже готовился отойти ко сну, когда услышал, как он пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Бесплодные попытки продолжались около минуты, после чего я открыл дверь сам. Мистер Вустер практически ввалился в комнату.

– Салют, Дживс! – Веки его были полуприкрыты, и я сразу смог определить, что мистер Вустер, как он сам характеризует это свое состояние, «прилично набрался».

– Добрый вечер, сэр. – Я помог ему избавиться от пальто и шляпы, после чего он беспомощно рухнул в кресло, словно его кости были сделаны из гуттаперчи.

– Я изрядно под мухой, Дживс. Погуляли на свадьбе Гасси просто замечательно. – Он попытался было достать сигарету из портсигара, но пальцы не желали его слушаться. – Конечно, в истории «Трутней» ничто не сравнится с торжествами по случаю женитьбы Кэтсмита – никогда не забуду этот хоккей с ледяными скульптурами и чертов раунд игры «брось в Вустера дротик», но… э… о чем это я?

– Вы описывали праздничные события этого вечера, сэр.

– Да, в самом деле? В таком случае я явно не преуспел, ведь это чертовски сложно – что-то там рассказывать, когда стены так и кружатся, как колесо рулетки.

– Печально это слышать, сэр.

– Не жалей меня, Дживс, лучше пожалей Гасси. Вот кому завтра не поздоровится. Эмеральд Стокер, конечно, девица что надо, но последствия общения Гасси с бутылкой явно не одобрит. – Он потер виски. – Дживс, послушай, а ты не смешаешь мне один из своих обалденных коктейлей?

– Боюсь, дополнительная порция алкоголя не пойдет вам на пользу, сэр. Не желаете ли вы вместо этого восстанавливающее средство?

– Да к черту, Дживс! Порция б. с с. просто отлично пойдет под эти вращающиеся стены.

– Конечно, сэр.

Я направился к столику с напитками и смешал мистеру Вустеру бренди с содовой: как можно больше содовой и как можно меньше бренди, которое в данной ситуации явно было для него лишним.

Мистер Вустер следил за мной взглядом из-под прикрытых век.

– Печально наблюдать за тем, как строй Финков, Ноттлов и Финк-Ноттлов марширует под звон свадебных колоколов, Дживс. Как-то одиноко себя при этом чувствуешь, а?

Я обдумал эти его слова – они могли иметь несколько значений. Возможно, мистер Вустер чувствовал себя покинутым, так как все его друзья связали себя брачными обязательствами, а он оставался холостяком. Или, возможно, он сочувствовал тем, кто не имел возможности избежать подобных уз.

– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – осведомился я, вручая ему напиток.

– О, спасибо, Дживс. – Он с удовольствием сделал глоток. – Просто странно это как-то, разве нет? Они все женаты, а я остался один?

– Сэр, возможно, вы задумались о преимуществах жизни с супругой?

Мистер Вустер фыркнул в бокал.

– Да ладно тебе, Дживс, ну конечно же, нет. Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, кто я.

– Сэр?

Он смотрел на меня расфокусированно, слегка ухмыляясь.

– Ну же, не изображай святую простоту, Дживс. Ты – мудрейший человек, которого я знаю во всем мире, и твой орлиный взор не упустит ни одной детали. Ты, должно быть, давно уже обо всем догадался.

Я придвинулся ближе – заинтригованный, но в то же время и обеспокоенный тем, какой именно аспект личности моего нанимателя я мог упустить.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не понимаю, на что вы ссылаетесь.

Мистер Вустер нетвердой рукой отставил бокал.

– Ну в самом-то деле, Дживс. Я, конечно, понимаю, сдержанность и тактичность – это наше все, но ведь часы уже пробили полночь, так? Неужели даже во время, когда какая-то там темнота опускается на землю, двое мужчин не могут быть друг с другом откровенными… Послушай, а у нас есть коктейльные вишенки, а?

Должен признаться, что мой внезапный приступ любопытства не дал мне ответить на его вопрос о вишнях. Вместо этого я придвинулся еще ближе.

– Заверяю вас, сэр, если и существует в вашем психологическом портрете какая-то скрытая от посторонних глаз черта, она мне до сих пор неизвестна.

– Да боже мой, Дживс, – закатил он глаза. – Я люблю парней! Я это… как же его… Гемо…

– Гомосексуал, сэр.

Мистер Вустер попытался щелкнуть пальцами, но у него ничего не вышло.

– Вот! То самое слово, Дживс. – Он откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. – Я просто отдохну чуть-чуть, ладно?

Я уставился на моего нанимателя, с трудом придав лицу нейтральное выражение. Мне не хотелось, чтобы мистер Вустер понял, насколько его признание меня шокировало. Не сам факт наличия у него сексуальных девиаций, но то, что я об этом ничего не знал – вот что чрезвычайно меня обеспокоило. Мистер Вустер никогда не был умелым притворщиком, и я всегда был уверен, что вижу его насквозь. Собственно, я неизменно рассматривал это как одно из самых удобных свойств моего нанимателя.

И теперь, обнаружив, что важная сторона его личности все это время оставалась аккуратно скрытой, я просто лишился дара речи. Каким образом он мог утаивать это от меня, своего камердинера и постоянного компаньона?

Мистер Вустер, между тем, пробормотал:

– Так устал… Надо идти спать… Не хочу разбудить Дживса.

Я кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание к своему присутствию, и обхватил за плечи, помогая встать.

– Проводить вас в спальню, сэр?

Мистер Вустер обнял меня обеими руками, сильно сжал и уронил голову мне на плечо, горячо выдохнув в шею.

– И кроме того, – прошептал он, – я ведь влюблен в тебя. Немногие девушки готовы будут с таким смириться. Ведь ты – совершенство.

Я застыл, услышав его признание.

Мистер Вустер выпрямился и мягко толкнул меня к стене – так, что я уперся в нее плечами. В его глазах появилось непривычное, почти хищное выражение.

– Позвольте проводить вас в постель, сэр, – сказал я, внезапно занервничав.

И тут мистер Вустер меня поцеловал. Я невероятно удивился и открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но он, воспользовавшись этим, скользнул внутрь языком. Я стоял, как громом пораженный, пока он активно исследовал мой рот. Я чувствовал вкус спиртного и сигарет, а еще – мягкое тепло его губ, и эти ощущения совершенно меня ошеломили.

Здесь необходимо упомянуть одну немаловажную деталь: несмотря на мои обширные познания и таланты во многих областях, на тот момент я обладал очень ограниченным опытом в физической любви. Мои соприкосновения с этой сферой были редкими и незначительными – за исключением нескольких поцелуев и мимолетных ласк, я, по сути, представлял из себя девственника. Конечно, я бы никогда в этом никому не признался. Однако я всегда с гораздо большим интересом относился к интеллектуальным развлечениям, нежели к запутанным и сложным эмоциям, зачастую связанным с процессом ухаживания, и избегал тесных личных взаимоотношений с кем бы то ни было из опасений, что подобные эмоции заставят меня утратить самообладание.

Именно поэтому я почувствовал такой шок, когда по телу резко прокатилась волна возбуждения, вызванная действиями моего нанимателя.

Мистер Вустер плотно ко мне прижимался, положив руки на стену по обе стороны от моей головы. Его пах упирался в мой, и я почувствовал его ответное желание. В ответ на мой стон он углубил поцелуй. Совершенно не отслеживая свои действия – разум мой оказался полностью во власти этого внезапного и тревожного прилива возбуждения, – я поцеловал его в ответ.

Целовался мистер Вустер великолепно. Мне довелось в жизни целовать нескольких девушек, но с этим поцелуем мой прошлый опыт не шел ни в какое сравнение – таким мощным был натиск мистера Вустера, таким властным – объятье. Было невероятно сложно ухватиться за остатки здравого смысла, которые вот-вот могли оказаться погребенными под лавиной всепоглощающего желания. И все-таки благоразумие одержало верх, и я с силой оттолкнул своего нанимателя.

– Сэр! Я вынужден протестовать…

Мистер Вустер упал на колени и начал расстегивать на мне брюки.

– Нет, сэр, – начал я было, но голос мой дрожал и звучал неуверенно.

Мистер Вустер тем временем уже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и теперь работал над ширинкой.

– Прошу тебя, Дживс, позволь подарить тебе удовольствие. Пожалуйста, – прошептал он низким и хриплым голосом и поднял на меня взгляд. Зрачки его были расширены, щеки так и полыхали. – За все, что ты для меня сделал. Всего один раз.

Нежно просунув руку в ширинку, он вытащил наружу восставший член.

Остатки здравого смысла громко кричали о том, что это нужно прекратить. Однако я не шелохнулся, так и стоял, прислонившись к стене, когда его мягкие пальцы обхватили мой ствол. Никогда еще ко мне так не прикасались, никогда так не целовали. И хотя я по натуре сдержанный человек и всегда гордился умением дистанцироваться от своих физических нужд, в этот раз я понял, что не в силах его остановить. Я совершенно растворился в наслаждении от прикосновений – его пальцы умело ласкали меня, а губы были все ближе к члену.

– Дживс, – прошептал он срывающимся голосом. Я почувствовал его дыхание на обнаженной коже. Мистер Вустер облизал губы, а потом взял меня в рот.

Я издал крик восторга. Только теперь я понял, почему столько мужчин выбирало в спутницы жизни совершенно неподходящих женщин или рисковали своей репутацией ради тайной возни в темноте. Из всех ощущений, что я испытывал в своей жизни, это было самое сильное и утонченное. Я прикрыл глаза и застонал, когда мистер Вустер продвинулся дальше, и я почувствовал, как горячее горло обхватывает мой ствол, а пальцы нежно сжимают и ласкают мошонку. Голова его начала двигаться вверх-вниз, и каждый раз, возвращаясь, он вбирал член в себя все глубже, пока не начал тереться подбородком о мою лобковую кость.

Мистер Вустер прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, и это было самое красивое зрелище из всех, что я когда-либо видел. В тот краткий миг я осознал, что всегда считал его привлекательным. В этом и заключалась причина, по которой я прилагал столько усилий к тому, чтобы он всегда был элегантно одет. Мне было приятно на него смотреть.

Но никогда он не казался таким привлекательным, как сейчас, на коленях передо мной. Его язык искусно кружил по головке, и, прежде чем я смог сдержаться или даже предупредить его, я почувствовал, как наслаждение нарастает во мне – и тут же взорвался с приглушенным вскриком, запульсировав у него во рту. Мистер Вустер так и не отстранился. Он проглотил всю мою жидкость, а после даже нежно облизал головку, поцеловал ее напоследок и сполз на пол к моим ногам, тяжело дыша, но улыбаясь. Глаза его были закрыты.

– Как чудесно… – прошептал он, обхватил меня за ноги и прижался к ним щекой.

Я стоял со спущенными брюками, совершенно оглушенный, и ждал от него каких-то действий. Однако он просто улыбнулся и заснул.  
Впервые за всю свою взрослую жизнь я не знал, что мне делать. В конце концов я аккуратно надел обратно брюки, застегнулся, а затем, присев, нежно дотронулся до макушки своего нанимателя.

– Мистер Вустер? Сэр? – прошептал я.

– Хммм? – Глаза его все еще были закрыты, и он крепко за меня держался.

– Сэр… Я… – Я сглотнул, чувствуя, как меня захлестывает внезапное, обжигающее желание ответить услугой на услугу. Но я был всего лишь новичок и понятия не имел, с чего начинать.

– Мне надо лечь в постель, – сонно пробормотал мистер Вустер.

Я помог ему подняться, и он тут же повис на мне. Стоило подвести его к кровати, как он рухнул в нее и мгновенно заснул. Я еще несколько мгновений постоял рядом, любуясь расслабленным лицом, ладным, стройным телом, очаровательными золотистыми кудрями, а затем тихо снял с него ботинки и носки и, не даже пытаясь извлечь из вечернего облачения, аккуратно накрыл одеялом.

В процессе я не мог устоять перед искушением провести ладонью по его промежности. Он уже начал обмякать, но следы возбуждения все еще ощущались, и одна мысль об этом тут же заставила мою собственную плоть затвердеть. Как я мог не замечать, что мистер Вустер – инверт? И, что еще более важно, как я мог не осознавать своих чувств к нему?

Я оставил его выветривать во сне алкоголь и выключил свет. Сам я чувствовал, что в ближайшее время не засну – слишком много мыслей заполняло голову. Грядущее утро вызывало у меня тревогу. Пожалеет ли мистер Вустер о том, что доверил мне такую серьезную и опасную тайну? Предложит ли и впредь предаваться вместе плотским удовольствиям? Одно я знал твердо: если вновь возникнет похожая ситуация, я без малейших колебаний проследую по предлагаемому им пути.

Я заглянул в комнату к мистеру Вустеру в обычное время его пробуждения – то есть в одиннадцать часов, но он крепко спал. После этого я заглядывал каждые пятнадцать минут, пока в час дня не заметил, как он стонет и ворочается под одеялом.

– Добрый день, сэр, – сказал я, внося поднос с завтраком. Он сонно потер глаза и, нахмурившись, одарил меня мутным взглядом.

– Ско… сколько времени, Дживс? – Его руки инстинктивно потянулись за восстанавливающим средством.

– Пять минут второго, сэр.

– Проклятье. – Он выпил средство одним большим глотком, поморщился и отставил стакан к подносу. Тот при этом звякнул, и мистер Вустер, еще сильнее поморщившись, потер длинными пальцами виски. – Черт побери. В этот раз я совершенно очевидно перебрал, Дживс.

– Мне жаль это слышать, сэр. Приготовить вам еще одно средство перед тем, как вы приступите к завтраку?

Он слабо кивнул. Я отошел, но уже через минуту вернулся с новой порцией, которую он осушил тем же манером.

– Спасибо, Дживс. Уффф, начинаю снова себя чувствовать больше похожим на мужчину, чем на моллюска. – Он снова поднял на меня взгляд. – Это последний раз, когда я пил абсент, Дживс.

Я слегка приподнял бровь.

– В самом деле, сэр?

– В самом деле. Это все равно что наглотаться скипидара. Мозг разносит в клочья. Пусть Гасси хоть еще десять раз женится – ни капли этой отвратительной жидкости не коснется больше вустеровских губ. – Мистера Вустера передернуло. – Я даже не знаю, как добрался до дома прошлой ночью. Последнее, что я помню – это тост Бинго, а дальше – кромешная темнота. – Он озабоченно нахмурился. – Скажи, я ведь не пытался по дороге стащить с полицейского шлем или выкинуть что-нибудь в этом духе?

– Насколько я знаю, нет, сэр.

– Не оскорблял достойных людей?

– Сильно сомневаюсь, сэр.

– А тебе никаких глупостей не наговорил?

Он сказал это небрежным тоном, но при этом старательно отвел взгляд. Я задумался на секунду, помнит ли он на самом деле хоть что-нибудь из своих слов или действий.

Должен признаться, что отчасти мне было больно из-за того, что вчерашние события не оставили никакого следа в его памяти. Однако я понимал, что это к лучшему, ведь совмещение позиций наемного работника и любовника было чревато всевозможными осложнениями, и это не говоря о незаконности романтической связи двух мужчин.

– Вы просто выглядели усталым, сэр, и вам нужна была помощь в укладывании спать.

– А! Что ж, хорошо. – На лице мистера Вустера было написано явное облечение. Он повеселел и приступил к яйцам с беконом. – Хоть убей меня – никак не могу вспомнить, чем закончился вечер. Кажется, Гасси сбросили в бассейн. Не удивлюсь, если бедолага в итоге утонул.

– Из-за количества употребленного алкоголя, сэр? – поинтересовался я.

– Нет, из-за количества камней, которые мы напихали ему в карманы. Очень надеюсь, что у хоть кого-то хватило ума вовремя его вытащить.

В течение следующих нескольких недель поведение мистера Вустера в отношении меня было самым обыкновенными. Через какое-то время я начал опасаться, что на самом деле его пьяное признание в любви не соответствовало действительности и было вдохновлено исключительно большой дозой алкоголя в крови.

На меня же, однако, эти слова оказали огромное воздействие. Теперь я смотрел на мистера Вустера совершенно другими глазами. Я начал понимать, какое восхищение у меня вызывает его беззаботная, честная натура. В одно и то же время он мог вести себя ужасно глупо и в то же время невероятно мило. Он был щедрым и великодушным и всегда ставил интересы других людей выше своих.  
Но скрывалось ли за его симпатией ко мне более глубокое чувство? В этом я не мог быть уверенным.

Себя же я подверг серьезному самоанализу, размышляя о своей реакции на внимание, которое проявил ко мне мистер Вустер. Я был знаком с некоторым количеством тайных инвертов, поэтому причислить себя к их числу оказалось для меня легче, чем было бы человеку с более ограниченным кругом общения. А когда я думал о мистере Вустере в этом свете, мне становилось понятнее его поведение в прошлом, а также отношение ко мне и окружавшим его людям. Со временем первоначальный шок открытия испарился, и я освоился с этим новым знанием. Единственное, что тревожило меня – это неуверенность в чувствах мистера Вустера по отношению ко мне. Я испытывал сильное желание прояснить ситуацию.

Через пару недель мистер Вустер вернулся домой, сияя улыбкой и чуть ли не пританцовывая.

– Отличные новости, Дживс! Смотри, что я принес! – И он вручил мне брошюру с рекламой нового круиза по Карибскому морю. – Ты же не против немного порыбачить в течение нескольких недель? А заодно дать мне возможность сбежать от очередной кандидатуры в невесты, предложенной тетей Агатой, – вряд ли они найдут меня на палубе роскошного круизного лайнера.

Мистер Вустер знал о моей склонности к рыбалке и морским путешествиям, и я удостоил его сдержанной улыбкой.

– Мне очень нравится ваше предложение, сэр. С удовольствием займусь всеми необходимыми приготовлениями.

– Вот и отлично! Займись скорее, а заодно и сбором вещей. Единственное мое условие – нам нужно покинуть Англию в течение ближайших двух недель, чтобы разминуться с пожирательницей племянников.

Я оперативно, как и пообещал, организовал наш вояж и очень скоро уже имел возможность наслаждаться свежим воздухом Атлантики, когда ранним утром ловил рыбу на корме крупного круизного лайнера, а в течение дня получал удовольствие от предоставляемого им комфорта. Объем моих обязанностей в этих обстоятельствах значительно уменьшился, но я неукоснительно продолжал служить своему нанимателю и следовать требованиям, налагаемым моей профессией: оставался на какое-то время в номере мистера Вустера по утрам после его отбытия и обеспечивал полный порядок к тому моменту, как он возвращался в номер после дневной прогулки и посещения бара с напитками. Я следил за его гардеробом, а в привычное время подавал коктейль.

Путешествие наше протекало исключительно приятно. К концу первой недели лайнер бросил якорь на Багамах, и многие пассажиры отправились вечером гулять по острову, включая и нас с моим нанимателем. На следующий вечер капитан устроил на борту роскошный бал, который собрал всех пассажиров высшего класса, а также несколько гостей из Нассау.

Во время этого мероприятия я ждал за дверьми бальной залы, чтобы быть под рукой, если понадоблюсь мистеру Вустеру. Я всегда гордился своим умением появляться в тот же момент, когда был ему нужен.

В процессе ожидания я решил выкурить сигарету и встал под лестницей, ведущей на верхнюю палубу, наблюдая за увеселениями через иллюминатор. И, конечно, я очень удивился, когда увидел, как мистер Вустер покидает бальную залу с весьма привлекательным молодым членом экипажа.

Я бы ничего не заподозрил по поводу их ухода, если бы не выражение лица моего нанимателя – напряженное и тревожное. Он шел, нервно оглядываясь вокруг себя. Я отошел глубже под лестницу, чтобы не испугать его. Когда мистер Вустер убедился в том, что горизонт чист, он последовал за судовым казначеем вниз по лестнице и дальше, на нос корабля.

В этот момент я запаниковал. Спутник мистера Вустера был очень красивым мужчиной, а взгляды моего нанимателя и его рука на плече казначея привели меня в окончательное смятение. Пусть я и не испытывал уверенности в чувствах мистера Вустера ко мне, я нимало не сомневался в том, что он мне тогда не солгал и действительно был инвертом. К тому же из нашего предыдущего инцидента можно было сделать совершенно четкие выводы о его опытности в любовной сфере. Мысль о том, что он ищет укромный уголок, чтобы уединиться там с одним из членов экипажа, внезапно вызвала у меня острейший приступ ярости и ревности. До этого момента я и понятия не имел о том, что обладаю такими собственническими инстинктами.

Я следовал за двумя джентльменами, держась на осмотрительном расстоянии. Они о чем-то шептались, но я не мог разобрать ни слова. Перед дверьми небольшой каюты на второй палубе мистер Вустер снова оглянулся по сторонам, а затем, краснея, вошел внутрь.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, я подошел ближе, присел под открытым иллюминатором и прислушался. Я пока не знал, что стану делать, но в голове уже формировалось несколько планов. Я решил, что если услышу подозрительные звуки, то спокойно войду и помешаю им предаться страсти.

Пока я формулировал в голове, как объясню свое внезапное появление, послышался голос мистера Вустера, приглушенный и нервный:

– Только Дживсу об этом не рассказывайте, ладно?

– Дживсу? – переспросил казначей.

– Моему камердинеру, – прошептал мистер Вустер. – Главная причина этого путешествия заключалась в том, чтобы дать старине порыбачить вволю. Если он узнает, что я плачу штраф каждый раз, когда он отправляется к борту с удочкой, он сразу же прекратит это делать.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Но, мистер Вустер, ведь штраф представляет собой значительную сумму и выплачивается за каждый случай нарушения. Правила корабля не допускают рыбалку с палубы.

– Знаю, знаю. Поэтому и плачу вперед. Просто дайте человеку спокойно порыбачить, ладно? Я заплачу столько, сколько потребуется. Главное – чтобы он ни о чем не узнал.

Я услышал, как казначей вздохнул.

– Ну что ж, хорошо, мистер Вустер. Капитан дал мне инструкции взять у вас заранее обговоренный штраф. Боюсь, что сумма составляет двести фунтов стерлингов.

– Вот и ладненько!

Я услышал, как мистер Вустер шуршит страницами чековой книжки.

– Только ни слова Дживсу, хорошо?

– Мои уста запечатаны, сэр.

– Отлично.

Я как раз вовремя успел отступить в тень свеса кормы, когда мистер Вустер и казначей быстрым шагом вышли из каюты. На губах моего нанимателя играла довольная улыбка. Я еще несколько секунд простоял на месте, пытаясь прийти в себя от огромного потрясения. Меня не раз удивляло, почему из всех пассажиров я один вволю наслаждался рыбалкой в ходе путешествия.

Горло мое сжалось от мысли о щедрости и бескорыстии мистера Вустера – преподнести мне такой дорогостоящий и искренний дар, и совершенно анонимно при этом.

Возвращаясь в каюту мистера Вустера, я размышлял над неожиданным открытием. Возможно, его признание в любви все-таки не было продиктовано чрезмерными возлияниями. Возможно, он действительно меня любит. Эта мысль вызвала во мне удивительный прилив радости. Занявшись наведением порядка в каюте, я пришел к решению предпринять более смелые шаги к выяснению, имеют ли чувства мистера Вустера ко мне романтическую подоплеку.

Было уже довольно-таки поздно к тому времени, когда мистер Вустер вернулся в каюту. Как только он вошел, его глаза загорелись от радости при виде меня.

– Дживс! Еще не спишь? Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ты остаток вечера отдыхал и расслаблялся. Чего ты тут застрял?

– Я подумал, что смогу помочь вам приготовиться ко сну, сэр. – Мой тон был, как обычно, спокойным и нейтральным, но сердце отчаянно билось в груди.

– А. Ну ладненько. Тогда приступай.

Я помог мистеру Вустеру снять смокинг и шляпу, а пока он пытался развязать бабочку, встал сзади.

– Позвольте мне, сэр. – Я протянул руки, чтобы помочь ему.

Мистер Вустер застыл на месте. Он избегал встречаться со мной взглядом, щеки приобрели очаровательный розоватый оттенок. Я же не торопился и нежно прикасался пальцами к его шее, медленно распуская узел.

– Э… Спасибо, Дживс. – К этому времени румянец его стал еще заметнее, а глаза были опущены в пол.

Я спустился ниже и начал расстегивать рубашку. Мне часто приходилось помогать ему одеваться, но я практически никогда не предлагал свои услуги в раздевании. Однако мои действия явно оказывали желаемый эффект: мистер Вустер выглядел одновременно смущенным и возбужденным.

– Думаю, с остальным я сам справлюсь, Дживс. Почему бы тебе не пойти спать? – тихим и слегка дрожащим голосом проговорил он.

– Я не против вам помочь, сэр. – Я медленно стянул рубашку с его плеч.

Мистер Вустер остался стоять, как вкопанный. Вид у него был почти испуганный. Я уж было испугался, что слишком далеко зашел, но заметил, как его брюки спереди натянулись от возбуждения. Меня тут же захлестнуло ответное желание.

Я взял пижамную куртку, продел его руки в рукава и, расправляя ткань на груди, словно случайно дотронулся пальцами обнаженной кожи. Мистер Вустер зашипел от прикосновения.

Я осмелился взглянуть ему в лицо.

– Сэр?

Он встретился со мной взглядом. Глаза его были распахнуты, зрачки расширены – как в ту ночь, когда он подарил мне наслаждение. Челюсти судорожно сжались и разжались. Я начал медленно застегивать пуговицы на пижаме.

– Дживс, пожалуйста, остановись, – прошептал он, отворачиваясь.

Но я был не в состоянии ему подчиниться и продолжил свое занятие, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей кожи и натянутых мышц под пальцами, глубоко вдыхая его запах.

Неожиданно мистер Вустер ухватил меня за запястье и заглянул мне в глаза. Щеки его полыхали, лицо было искажено от страдания и возбуждения.

– Дживс, – тихо и хрипло произнес он и снова сжал челюсти. – Прошу, прекрати ко мне прикасаться.

Я приподнял бровь.

– Сэр?

Теперь уже все его лицо было залито очаровательным румянцем. На секунду он отвел взгляд, но затем вновь заставил себя посмотреть на меня широко распахнутыми, потемневшими глазами.

– Пожалуйста, не нужно. Я… не могу оставаться равнодушным, когда ты меня так трогаешь.

От его слов по моему позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, тепло стекая в пах.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю вас, сэр. – Я продолжил застегивать его куртку. Румянец мистера Вустера нисколько не поблек, напротив – распространился уже на шею, и как я подозревал, возможно, и ниже. Я никогда не видел никого красивее.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем я сделал шаг ближе и, проклиная свою неопытность в подобных делах, взмолился про себя, чтобы он перехватил инициативу.

– Хочу помогать вам во всем, – тихо проговорил я, глядя ему в глаза, и коснулся его плеча. – Во всем, что бы вы ни пожелали, сэр.  
Мистер Вустер смотрел на меня во все глаза.

А затем обхватил затылок и прижался губами к моим. Поцелуй его был настойчивым, и я поддался натиску – со стоном притянул его к себе, обхватывая руками стройный стан.

Мягкость и нерешительность мистера Вустера словно испарились. Он резко развернул нас и толкнул меня спиной на узкую койку. Я с готовностью поддался, чувствуя, как учащается пульс от одной мысли о том, что его губы снова окажутся на моем члене. Того единственного случая хватило на бесконечные ночи, заполненные фантазиями, – и вот наконец все происходило наяву: мистер Вустер был со мной, на мне – его язык вторгался в мой рот, а руки ласкали тело.

– Дживс… – прошептал он хрипло и начал тянуть за узел моего галстука.

– Позвольте помочь, сэр, – сказал я, и тон мой в этот момент был далек от обычной невозмутимости.

Я сел, быстро развязал галстук и расстегнул рубашку. Мистер Вустер сел рядом и следил за каждым моим движением. Я не мог не любоваться его красными, распухшими губами, взъерошенными волосами. Он был таким красивым, что я, не удержавшись, протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, и он тут же снова на меня набросился, завладел ртом, прижал всем телом к кровати.

Количество областей, в которых знания мистера Вустера превосходили мои, было крайне ограниченным. Однако в сложившихся обстоятельствах я не мог не радоваться его обширному опыту в делах амурных. Как только мы оба полностью разделись, он тут же оказался сверху и начал покрывать поцелуями мою грудь, постепенно опускаясь, пока его губы не обхватили мои соски, один за другим. Я и подумать не мог, что тело может так бурно отзываться на внешние воздействия. Поцелуи мистера Вустера спускались все ниже по животу, и я выгнулся ему навстречу в предвкушении.

Достигнув моего ствола, он нахмурился и поднял взгляд.

– Мы уже занимались этим, Дживс?

Я сглотнул.

– Боюсь, что да, сэр. Ночью после свадебных торжеств мистера Финк-Ноттла вы вернулись домой в состоянии опьянения и… доставили мне удовольствие у стены.

– А! Так вот почему мне кажется это таким знакомым. – Он застенчиво улыбнулся. – А ты мне об этом ничего не сказал.

– Я не был уверен, что вы не испытаете сожалений, сэр.

– Я? Сожалений? Ну ты и сморозил, Дживс! – Он улыбнулся. – Я же люблю тебя, старина. Ну а ты? Тебя приводит все это в ужас?

Вместо ответа я молча завладел его губами. Мы целовались и вжимались друг в друга, и каждое ощущение аккумулировалось внутри меня во всепоглощающее желание. Мистер Вустер оторвался от моих губ, скользнул вниз и взял в рот мой ствол.

Я со стоном подался ему навстречу. Он прижал мои бедра, удерживая меня в восхитительном объятье. Каждое движение его языка и губ приносили такое острое удовольствие, что я опасался лишиться чувств.

Но прежде чем все было закончено, я почувствовал сильнейшее побуждение ответить на ласку, взять его в рот, попробовать на вкус.  
Я мягко надавил ему на плечи, и он, подняв голову, посмотрел на меня диким от желания взглядом.

– Прошу… сэр… позвольте попробовать, – выдохнул я.

Мистер Вустер улыбнулся. Это была самая яркая и жизнерадостная улыбка из всех, что я когда-либо видел на его лицо, и сердце мое затопило внезапным приливом безграничной любви. Он быстро перевернулся, и его собственный возбужденный орган оказался прямо у меня перед лицом.

Я тут же почувствовал растерянность, не зная, что делать дальше. Он был прекрасен. Темный, мускусный запах его возбуждения, толщина и твердость плоти – все это совершенно меня заворожило. Я протянул пальцы и нежно провел по члену мистера Вустера. Он был очень похож на мой, только немного длиннее и с золотисто-каштановыми волосками у основания вместо темных, как у меня. Я придвинулся ближе, но все еще нервничал.

– Сэр… – сглотнул я. – Должен признаться, что у меня еще не было подобного опыта, и я…

– Пфф, Дживс, даже не думай волноваться. Делай все, что тебе захочется. Или, если хочешь, повторяй за мной. – И он, без дальнейшего промедления, снова обхватил мой ствол губами.

Со стоном я повторил его действие. Его кожа на вкус ощущалась солоноватой. Она была теплой и чистой, и мне очень нравилось сочетание ее мягкости с твердостью плоти под ней. Я даже взял его в рот глубже, когда он сделал то же самое. Мы стали ритмично ласкать друг друга, пока в конце концов не начали со стонами друг в друга вбиваться. Рука моя обхватывала мягкую, жаркую тяжесть его мошонки, а носом я упирался ему в промежность. В конце концов я взорвался, мощно излившись ему в рот, и всего через несколько мгновений он последовал за мной. Мой рот наполнился горячей солоноватой жидкостью, и я всю ее проглотил – мне было интересно попробовать на вкус то, что испил он сам.

Я обессиленно опустил голову рядом с его ногой, но уже через мгновение он лениво перевернулся, закинул руку мне на грудь и завладел моими губами. Я почувствовал собственный вкус у него во рту, и мысль о том, что наши жидкости сейчас смешиваются, вызвала новый прилив желания. Я прижался пахом к его ноге.

Мистер Вустер тихо рассмеялся.

– М-м, подожди минутку, Дживс. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть, прежде чем мы перейдем ко второму раунду.

– Конечно, сэр.

– Не надо.

Я приподнял бровь.

– Сэр?

Он посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

– Не называй меня «сэр». По крайней мере, пока мы лежим, прижавшись друг к другу, как счастливые голые горошинки в чертовски уютном стручке. Называй меня Берти. Или дорогой. Или идиот. Мне все равно. Но обращение «сэр» заставляет меня чувствовать, будто я какой-то грязный старикан, который пользуется служебным положением.

Я зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Ощущение было восхитительным. Как же долго я об этом мечтал – лежать в его объятьях, перебирать мягкие кудри.

– Берти, – тихо произнес я. По какой-то причине звук собственного имени заставил его с тихим стоном прижаться ко мне еще сильнее.

– Черт побери, Дживс, я абсолютно без ума от тебя. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, правда?

– Да, мне удалось прийти к такому выводу.

Он поцеловал меня в шею – чудесное ощущение. Какое-то время мы молча лежали рядом, легко поглаживая друг друга. Чувствуя, что начинаю замерзать, я накрыл нас обоих покрывалом.

– Слишком узкая койка, – пробормотал мой наниматель.

– Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я вернулся в свои покои?

– Что?! Нет! Конечно, нет. – Он поцеловал меня.

Мы не размыкали объятий, пока я не заметил, что у него слипаются глаза. Тогда я заставил себя встать, принес теплое влажное полотенце из ванной, чтобы обтереть нас обоих, после чего лег обратно. Выключив свет, я попытался заснуть, но обнаружил, что слишком взбудоражен – ведь это был первый раз в моей жизни, когда я засыпал с возлюбленным в своих объятьях.

– Берти, – шепнул я ему в волосы.

– Ммм? – пробормотал он мне в ключицу.

– Можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Что, не спится тебе, да?

– Боюсь, Морфей не спешит заключать меня в свои объятья.

Берти открыл глаза и зевнул.

– Не знаю насчет Морфея, но валяй – спрашивай, старина.

– Ты всегда знал о том, что предпочитаешь мужчин?

Если вопрос и удивил его, он этого не продемонстрировал – просто пожал плечами.

– Если честно, не знаю. Ну, то есть, понимаешь, в школе-то все ребята баловались друг с другом и никто не считал это чем-то особенным. Но когда мы выросли и отправились в университет, большинство парней нашли себе девушек в качестве объектов обожания. И только некоторые из нас продолжали недоумевать, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Я, конечно, целовал за свою жизнь несколько девушек – и, как ты знаешь, мне даже случалось влюбляться в них достаточно для того, чтобы начать подумывать о женитьбе, но в итоге я понял, что парни мне нравятся гораздо больше.

После этого монолога мистер Вустер долго молчал, и я подумал было, что он уже заснул, но в конце концов он снова заговорил, обдав теплым дыханием мое плечо:

– Ну а ты, Дживс? Я никогда не замечал, чтобы ты был любителем лавандовых перчаток.

Я какое-то мгновение колебался, прежде чем ответить:

– Если честно, сэр, я никогда не рассматривал для себя возможность подобной привязанности к человеку любого пола. Я полагал, что выше подобных эмоций.

Он поднял на меня взгляд.

– Выше? Так ты свысока смотришь на все это? – Он ткнул меня в плечо. – И ты снова назвал меня «сэр» – я же попросил тебя этого не делать.

– Извини. И я прошу прощения – я не имел в виду, что выше подобных чувств. Я просто никогда раньше их не ценил.

– Так и когда же ты понял, что ошибался?

Я взъерошил его волосы.

– Когда ты меня поцеловал. Я понял, что все это время был в тебя влюблен, но не осознавал этого.

Мистер Вустер рассмеялся.

– Ну надо же! Что-то, чего не осознавал сам непревзойденный Дживс! Это стоит запомнить.

Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и скользнул под одеяло.

– Спокойной ночи, Дживс. Чувствую себя жутко вымотанным. Хочу как следует выспаться, а потом проснуться и испытать это потрясающее ощущение, когда открою глаза, увижу, что лежу в твоих объятьях, и пойму, что мне все это не приснилось и что я теперь всегда смогу просыпаться рядом с тобой. Лучший подарок, о котором только можно мечтать.

Я чувствовал то же самое. Но не стал говорить об этом, а просто обнял его крепче и закрыл глаза с мыслью о том, что завтра меня ждет такое же замечательное пробуждение.


End file.
